


Дом в лесу, дохлая белка в кармане

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Снейп обещает, что позаботится обо ВСЕХ детях Люпина.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 24





	Дом в лесу, дохлая белка в кармане

Письмо в желтом конверте. Бумага дешевая, под адресом нацарапано: «Cрочно».

Можно и не читать. Сжечь к чертям. Замести следы. Пепел убрать заклинанием.

Что между ними было-то, по сути? Ничего особенного.

Поцеловались разок.

Разок сходили в музей.

Проводил до дверей.

Что-то еще... не вспомнить уже. Как не было.

А теперь это письмо. Яснее ясного: вскроешь — и жди неприятностей. Письмо с того света, от мертвеца. Его давно признали мертвым, хотя официально он еще числится в розыске, и в министерстве встречаются плакаты с его лицом. Старые, послевоенных лет, пожелтевшая бумага, и он на ней выцветший, пожелтевший, волчьими глазами своими глядит, не мигает.

Письмо в кармане. Жжет, тянет вниз плотную черную накидку, словно камень. Палочка в рукаве, четкий шаг. Вниз по ночной улице, наплевав на комендантский час. Ему можно. Патрули бестолковые, вчерашние студенты, гормоны и ярость, главная движущая сила режима. При нем выпрямляются, прячут сигареты, уважительно мигают. Палочки смотрят в землю.

Вот бы домой, раздеться и в ванную. Напиться и спать.

Но на конверте сказано: «Cрочно».

***

Добирается до места долго. Сначала аппарирурет, потом на двух пересадках, через камин в круглосуточной таверне, и дальше, дальше. Места уже незнакомые. В лицо его никто больше не узнает, не кланяется. Он держится просто. Палочка в рукаве, мантия наизнанку, чтобы в глаза не бросалась нашивка коменданта.

На перроне ждет маггловского поезда. Пьет кофе из стаканчика, обжигает пальцы. Стреляет сигарету у старика, но больше кашляет, чем курит.

В пустом вагоне садится на деревянную скамью, разглядывает наскальную живопись. На соседнем сидении, на спинке, криво, буквы.

«Вы проехали станцию Юность».

В окне его отражение. Нос качается в такт вагону, сквозь бледное лицо проступают ели, уплывают справа налево.

***

Потом идет через лес. Продрог и вконец разозлился. Надо было Люпину так далеко забраться... прячется на болотах, долбаная собака Баскервилей. Мантия снизу намокла и цепляется за каждую корягу. С веток сверху что-то сыплется на голову. Не то иголки, не то жуки. Люмос едва освещает дорогу, а лучше бы не освещал: впереди только лес и топи. Как, впрочем, сзади, с боков, по всем фронтам.

Когда он наконец выходит к дому, движется уже на чистом упрямстве.

Дом черный, с покосившейся крышей. Окна не горят. Но на крыльце кто-то маячит.

Мальчику от силы семь, костлявый, ушастый, в растянутой взрослой кофте до колен, как в платье. Смотрит серьезно и по-взрослому, терпеливо.

— И долго ты здесь стоишь?

Мальчик пожимает плечами. Видно, что долго. Нос покраснел от холода, уши тоже покраснели.

— А если бы я не пришел?

Мальчик снова глядит на него, как на дурака. Мол, что ты глупости. Идет в дом, и приходится шагать следом.

И в самом деле, что за глупости.

***

Люпин совсем плох. И смотреть тяжело, и не отвернуться. В комнате глядеть особо больше не на что. Стены блеклые, мебели почти никакой, за окошком еще темно.

Люпин на себя не похож. Не похож на мальчишку с медовыми волосами, не похож на изможденного преподавателя в заплатках, не похож на преступника с розыскных плакатов, какая-то очередная новая версия. Еще сильнее похудел, отпустил нелепую бороду, на лице старый шрам, и добавились новые. Если бы сюда нагрянул конвой, не узнали бы, не увели. А увели, так никаких тебе судов, Визенгамота, показательной казни на главной площади, помилуйте. В Мунго на перекладных — если дотянет до Мунго; потом в гроб и под землю.

Северус мнет конверт в кармане.

И правда, «срочно».

Люпин все спит, и будить его как-то неловко. Приходится наколдовать себе стул из носового платка. Сесть у кровати и ждать. Просыпается Люпин с рассветом. Смотрит грустными своими глазами, едва повернув голову на подушке.

Врет:

— Я боялся, ты не придешь.

Улыбается, подлюга. Улыбочка прежняя, как тогда: кривобокая, виноватая. Весь он кругом виноват, сам это знает и продолжает в том же духе. Типично.

Вытаскивает руку из-под одеяла, медленно, как в кошмаре, тянется. Сухая ладонь, большая, как птичье крыло, пальцы стариковские, как у Альбуса. Сложно не вздрогнуть, когда он дотягивается и касается деликатно, гладит рукав мантии, отсыревшей к чертям в этом блядском лесу.

Лучше сразу к делу.

— Сколько в доме детей?

Люпин моргает медленно, заторможено.

— Девять. И Тедди. И еще малыши, близняшки. Эти новенькие. Недавно у нас.

— Что прикажешь с ними делать?

— Ты сам все знаешь, — шепчет, не выпускает рукав. — Ты же умный. И прятаться всегда умел хорошо. Получше меня. Нянчиться с ними не нужно. Они друг за другом ухаживают, я научил. Умные ребята. Хорошие очень.

— И все волчата?

Люпин утомленно закрывает глаза, лежит тихо, как мертвый. Потом набирается сил и снова за свое:

— Ты можешь остаться здесь. Мы все наладили. Ручей близко. Охотиться старшие умеют. Или отведи их в другое место, только... проследи, чтобы никто до них не добрался.

— Спятил совсем, Люпин? Ты хоть знаешь, кто я такой, кем работаю? И ты обратился ко мне! Что, никого больше не осталось? Или остальные все отказались?

Люпин открывает глаза, на лице это выражение: как будто это он сидит у постели умирающего.

— Никого больше нет. Я написал только тебе. Я тебе доверяю.

Очаровательно. Доверяет, ну что за счастье.

Едва удается вырваться из его хватки. Опрокинутый стул посреди комнаты. За окном светлеет, проступают из темноты углы, штрихи, очертания. Тощее тело в постели.

Спасается бегством. Из комнаты и вниз по лестнице, на улицу, на крыльцо, к опушке, к кромке деревьев, чтобы там отдышаться. От тяжелого запаха болезни в горле комок.

Он мучительно хочет закричать, но ничего. Ничего. Стоит как истукан, греет руки в карманах, смотрит в лес.

Когда поворачивается назад, на крыльце стоят все они: маленькие привидения в сползающих носках, пижамах, всклокоченные рыжие волосы, растрепанные косички, все в ряд, как армия, как расстрельная команда. Стоят и ждут.

***

Люпин не приврал: они и впрямь умеют о себе заботиться. Старшие отвечают за младших, младшие непривычно тихие, не кричат и не плачут, даже во время грозы, которая бушует на следующую ночь.

Эти дети. Никогда не жалуются; страшно подумать, через что они прошли, и кого пережевали своими маленькими челюстями, чтобы очутиться наконец в условной безопасности. Некоторые слишком малы, чтобы понимать, что к чему, другие — непривычно серьезные, сознают свою незавидную судьбу. На них шрамы, отметины, на одном мальчике отметина — тавро, которое ставят в Отделе контроля за тварями, смазанное, словно он вырывался.

И что там дождь, что молния, кого вообще волнуют подобные пустяки.

Крыша протекает и, кажется, вот-вот съедет напрочь, ну и что же, он может то же самое сказать и о себе. Первым делом он занимается домом. И маленький отважный отряд вступает на передовую. Они моют и скребут, стучат молотками, гремят ставнями. Сырой болотный запах все еще висит в воздухе, но вместе с тем и новый: ядовито-апельсиновый, запах просроченного чистящего средства.

Ужинают, чем придется. Одна из девочек, что помладше, забирается к нему на колени и доверительно шепчет на ухо: «Я лучше всех ловлю белок». Белки так белки. Он не брезгливый. Никогда не был таким. Не с его жизнью.

Люпина тоже приходится взять в свои руки. Первым делом отстричь поганую бороду. Она до того уродливая, что пугает сильнее, чем все эти «маленькие пушистые проблемы».

Люпин вообще ничему не сопротивляется. Это бесит.

***

Ночью слышен вой. Приходится запирать дверь. На дверь накладывать заклятье. Он торчит у окна, до тех пор, пока луна не скроется за лесом. Глядит на маленькие черные тени, что резвятся на опушке у дома. Это новое поколение вервольфов кажется беспечным, радостным. Они такие потому, что живут в естественной среде, или потому, что Люпин лично занимался их воспитанием?

Новое поколение государственных врагов, маленьких отродий. Они сильнее, чем Люпин был когда-либо, в этом не приходится сомневаться; их звериные обличья выступают из-под кожи даже днем, при свете дня. Они легко могут отрастить себе лапы просто для забавы, и так же просто возвращаются к людской своей оболочке, без тех страшных звуков и стонов, что издает Люпин в ночь трансформаций.

Его волк лежит на полу, как пустая шкура. Такой тощий, такой слабый, что можно даже дотронуться. Он способен только дрожать и щелкать зубами; мохнатые уши опущены, глаза слезятся.

— До чего ты жалок, Люпин.

Слабое шевеление хвоста.

Его шерсть под пальцами кажется мягкой, как вата.

***

Эти дети ничего не знают про безоар. Понятия не имеют, как управляться с Красными Колпаками. У них нет даже палочек. Люпин пытался дать им образование, это ясно по обрывочным знаниям, которые удается выудить. Но все они приходят в восторг, когда он демонстрирует им элементарную трансфигурацию, и в ужас, когда он заставляет их выпить Укрепляющее зелье.

История магии прошла мимо них; никто не слышал про Того, Кого Нельзя Называть, и про Мальчика, Который В Итоге Не Выжил.

Так что он рассказывает им. По вечерам, пока они в своих постелях, тихие и сонные, блестят любопытными глазами, слушают сказку и требуют продолжения, даже когда пора гасить свет. Их глаза мерцают желтым в темноте, он желает спокойной ночи, идет к себе, за продолжением своих ночных кошмаров.

Вспоминать больно, но ему нравится называть позабытые имена, смаковать позабытые обиды. Он еще не решил, как закончит историю. Быть может, придумает новый финал.

— Что будет, когда они повзрослеют? — спрашивает он в темноте, и Люпин хрипло дышит, маленький среди больших подушек. — Они не приспособлены к внешнему миру, абсолютно. Они не знают, что творится за пределами этого леса.

— Ты всегда задавал такие неприятные вопросы, — шепчет Люпин. — Я надеялся, что умру прежде, чем ты на меня насядешь.

Смех вырывается против воли, и приходится закашляться, чтобы скрыть его.

— Ты ведь понятия не имеешь, что делаешь? — спрашивает он, и Люпин закрывает глаза, вздыхая.

— Как и все мы, верно?

***

Ему снится Хогвартс. Это всё дети. Их крики и возня, их маленькие потные ладони, что тянут его за мантию. И постоянная бдительность. Ему снится Хогвартс, Большой зал, там Альбус и все остальные, и даже Гарри Поттер, лохматый и юный, в своих вечно перекошенных очках. Все мирно едят, свечи плывут в воздухе, роняя воск на тарелки, звезды мерцают на потолке, призраки досаждают студентам, «Ежедневный пророк» свернут под локтем, и домовики в очередной раз превзошли себя. Люпин сидит рядом, пинает его под столом коленкой, улыбается себе в усы, и черт возьми, эти усы всегда стоили отдельной ненависти, как и любая другая растительность на его добродушном лице.

Он просыпается с рассветом, в своей узкой кровати, в своей затхлой комнатке, в отсыревшем доме посреди леса, черная мантия с нашивкой коменданта перекинута через спинку кровати, как пленный дементор.

Он спускается по скрипучей лестнице, чтобы приготовить чай на целую ораву детей, и Тедди Люпин там, кромсает несуразно большие бутерброды, чтобы отнести отцу в постель.

Они поднимаются вместе; у него в руках чашка кофе, у мальчишки — поднос. Люпин приподнимается на локтях, когда видит их в дверях своей спальни, и выражение его лица: вся эта надежда, вся эта благодарность.

***

Что между ними было-то, по сути?

Ничего особенного.

Поцеловались разок.

Ничего особенного. Не стоит теперь думать об этом. Уж точно не самое подходящее время.

Может, позже. Если Люпину станет лучше.

Когда ему станет лучше.

***

— Ты не можешь уйти, — говорит Люпин, и это не лучший выбор слов, потому что никто не может запрещать ему. Уж точно не престарелый лежачий оборотень. — Ты не можешь бросить их.

— Я никого не бросаю, прошу, прекрати драматизировать. Мне нужно забрать кое-какие вещи, мне нужны ингредиенты, котлы и прочее. К сожалению, я не могу организовать доставку прямо в это болото, так что придется вернуться на пару дней к цивилизации. Уверен, вы все это переживете.

— Тебя схватят, — шепчет Люпин, и этот полубезумный взгляд точно что-то новенькое. Он порядком одичал, пока скрывался в лесах и грыз белок; прежде он бы действовал мягко, но болезнь придает ему отчаянья. Он хватает за руки, голос сердитый, хоть и дрожит. — Ты возвращаешься прямиком в западню.

— Напомнить тебе, какое положение я занимаю при Великом Лорде? — Его имя как отрава на языке, и Люпин тоже кривится. — Никто не станет задавать мне вопросов. А если и станет, я придумаю, что ответить. Ты не представляешь, до чего у меня богатый опыт в таких вещах.

— Пожалуйста, Северус. Я прошу тебя, — бормочет Люпин, и чтобы заткнуть его — только чтобы заткнуть! — приходится тронуть губами горячий лоб. Кожа влажная от испарины, тонкая, и пахнет от Люпина, как от прелой листвы в лесу.

— Я привезу тебе шоколада. Какой ты любишь больше — молочный или с орехами?

Люпин дрожит, вцепившись в его рукава.

— Ладно, я возьму оба.

Он принимает и другие заказы. Комиксы, мячи, игрушки, новую посуду. Мармеладные червяки лидируют в списке сладостей. Шоколадные лягушки — он обещал показать, как они скачут.

Раздает наставления. Звучит занудно даже для себя; принимает прощальный подарок от девочки, которая лучше всех ловит белок. Пожимает маленькую ладонь Теда Люпина. Обещает, что скоро вернется. Обещает, что вылечит Люпина. Обещает, что все будет просто отлично. Сам себя раздражает.

Долго бредет сквозь лес, и маленькие волчата бегут за ним, между деревьев сверкают их глаза, мелькают хвосты, хрустят ветки. Потом они отстают, а он шагает дальше, и дальше, до тех пор, пока не оказывается на пустом перроне.

Он садится на скамейку и ждет свой поезд.

Гладит желтый конверт в кармане.


End file.
